


A Wake Up Call

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: After a long day at the office, Chris needs the reader to help him unwind





	A Wake Up Call

It was a loud grinding sound that woke Y/N up, the sound of vibration on wood that signalled her phone wanted her attention. Bleary-eyed she stirred from underneath the covers, her hand fumbling around on the bedside table for the source of the noise. Looking up she saw the screen displaying a photo of her and her boyfriend and Chris’ name printed at the top, clicking the phone on she said ‘Chris?’

‘Hey, babe.’  
‘Chris, do you have any idea what time it is?’ she asked pulling back to look at the small writing on the top of her phone screen which told her it was 04:05 am, ‘It’s 4 in the morning what’s the matter?’  
‘I wanted to hear your voice,’ he said earnestly into the phone which annoyed her, there was no way she could be annoyed at him for that answer, was there?  
‘Well played Evans,’ Y/N said, sliding out from under the covers and coming to a sitting position in bed, she asked, ‘What time is it there?’  
‘Just after 12, I just got back from a shoot.’  
‘It run late?’ she questioned, usually they weren’t too late in getting home from a shoot, it was early mornings most days so they could get off as soon as possible.  
‘Yeah, it was my fault really. I couldn’t get it together,’  
‘Oh sweetheart, you alright?’  
‘Yeah, I guess just aggravated at myself.’

‘What was the scene anyway?’ she said anxiously, hearing Chris cough and shift around in the bed before saying quietly, ‘Uh, it was a sex scene,’ he admitted shyly.  
‘Oh, what was the erm- problem?’ she enquired, stifling a giggle.  
‘It’s not funny! I just couldn’t get into it. Kept thinking’ of you if you must know,’ he admitted, making her smile. Y/N was pretty chilled out about Chris’ job, these sorts of things were needed in his line of work and it couldn’t be easy if your partner wasn’t supportive and got all bent out of shape over a fake kiss. If he came home to her, she wasn’t bothered. ‘Oh, you did, did you?’ she asked Chris teasingly which he replied to with a throaty yes. 

Sensing a shift in the conversation, Y/N asked, ‘Chris sweetheart, why did you really call me?’  
‘Couldn’t stop thinking about you.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Mmhmm.’

‘Well, why don’t I tell you what I’m doing right now?’ she asked cheekily, to Chris’ mumbled yes. ‘Well I’m in our bed, I got in after a long day and headed straight upstairs to shower. After that I put on my pyjamas, well I say pyjamas it’s one of your t-shirts and those black lace panties you like. The one with the bow on the front.’  
‘Oh yeah?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘God, I wish you were here.’  
‘What would you do if I were?’ she asked listening to Chris’ heavy breathing on the other end of the line.  
‘I’d get rid of that t-shirt for starters,’ he said and Y/N leant forward pulling the shirt onto the bed. ‘Done baby.’  
‘Really?’  
‘Uh huh, tell me what to do now,’ Y/N said, her breathing getting quicker as she heard movement through the phone and the sound of fabric hitting the floor at the other end.

‘Trail your hands down your body, pinch your nipples,’ Chris instructed and Y/N obeyed, her hands fondling her breasts taking her nipples between her forefinger and thumb pinching slightly, moaning softly as her hands continued south roaming her body causing Goosebumps to form. ‘Babe,’ Chris moaned through the phone.  
‘Are you touching yourself Chris?’ Y/N asked breathily.  
‘Yeah babe, thinking about you wishing it was your hands, I’m fucking rock hard baby.’ Y/N’s hand trailed down above her panties, cupping her mound gently. Slipping a hand under her waistband and a finger between her wet folds she teased her lips, gently tracing around her clit. She gasped at the contact whispering, ‘I’m so wet thinking about you.’

‘Fuck.’ Was the only response she received though she heard the sound of skin on skin from the other end of the phone. Imagining him lying there naked, his hands stroking his thick cock she continued rubbing her clit, her other hand ghosting down from her breast to slip a finger inside herself. ‘Wish you were here,’ she mumbled, ‘you could fuck me so hard. Better than these fingers. Fuck I’m close.’

‘Me too sweetheart, thinking about your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. Imagining you fucking yourself with your fingers wishing it was me- ‘  
‘Chris’ she moaned but all she got was a grunt in response. Feeling the coil inside her tightening and tightening at his words, she kept going until eventually the coil snapped and pleasure washed over her, leaving her legs trembling. Chris could hear her finishing through the phone and the thought spurred him on causing him to cum soon after.

Grabbing the discarded t-shirt from the floor she climbed back into bed and listened to what she assumed was Chris cleaning up as she could hear movement from the other end of the line. After a distinct clatter from other end, Chris’ voice returned, ‘Fuck that was hot.’

‘Yeah, well worth waking me up,’ she replied checking the clock which now read 4:34 am, ‘but I should probably go. I’ve got to be up in a few hours.’  
‘Yeah, sorry sweetheart.’  
‘No problem, and Chris?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Just think of me when you’re doing your next scene okay?’ she teased as Chris chuckled.


End file.
